Beach Shenanigans
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Whitebeard takes his sons and daughter to the beach and well… Find out what happens when they have too much fun. And arguments. And of course we can't forget… A few pranks.


**Beach Shenanigans**

**GASP! What's this?! A new story?! Yup, it's exactly what it is. I thought of this a few weeks ago when I re-read my story 'Snow Shenanigans' and thought 'I should do a beach version'. And thus, this was born! I'm not gonna lie, though this is practically random but so are most of my other stories, right?**

**Hm… I don't wanna blab too much but… I wanted this up somewhere in July but things happened but it's here now. It feels good to finally finish something :) Oh and some of you might recognize some sentences from the sneak peaks I put up in my current multi-chapter stories ;D**

**Oh, this an AU and the characters (except Whitebeard) are close in age because I really like it that way coughanditseasierandmakesitmorefuncough X3 Also, sorry if they seem OOC buttheresupposedtobeyoungersoyeah :P**

**With that being said…**

**Please Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary:** Whitebeard takes his sons and daughter to the beach and well… Find out what happens when they have too much fun. And arguments. And of course we can't forget… A few pranks.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

* * *

"We're here." Whitebeard announced parking the car in the lot by the beach.

"Ya~y!" Ace, Haruta and Thatch cheered as they practically jumped out the car while Izou, Marco and Whitebeard came out with a smile.

"I can't wait to go swimming!" Haruta said excitedly.

"_Yippie."_ Marco thought not wanting to go near the water. He and Ace couldn't swim for anything but Ace didn't mind going in the water anyway. Marco on the other hand has been traumatized enough.

"Marco, don't forget you promised me you'll go in the water at least once." Thatch said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did." Ace, Izou and Haruta answered at once.

"Thanks for the backup, guys." Marco said sarcastically.

"Hey, Oyaji said if I can go three days without pranking someone we can go to the beach. Then you said 'there's no way you can do that'. Then I said 'wanna bet?' and you said 'sure' and we both agreed and I won and now you're going in the water at least once."

"Oyaji!" Marco looked at his father figure hoping for a way out of it.

"Sorry son you agreed to a bet and you have to honor it even though you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Come on, Marco it's not that bad." Ace said reassuringly. "I can't swim either but I always go in. I'm not gonna let that get in the way of my fun or anyone else's. Now let's go!" He and Haruta then ran to the beach looking for a spot.

"Time to scare people!" Thatch added also running to the beach.

"Thatch." Whitebeard called before he got any further.

Thatch flinched when his name was called. "Yes, Pops?"

"How many times have I told you to _not_ scare people at the beach?"

Thatch just shrugged.

"Give it."

Thatch pouted as he opened his bag and then took out a realistic shark fin and tossed it over.

"And the other one." Izou added which earned him a glare.

Thatch dropped his bag on the ground and then took out another fake shark fin from his swimming trunks he had on. "Snitch." He said as he threw it at Izou who stood there disgusted as the toy fell and then glared at Thatch. "Seeyouallinaminutebye!" Thatch grabbed his bag and quickly ran.

"Thatch, you little…!" Izou yelled as he followed after him.

Marco then looked at Whitebeard. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Marco somewhat pouted as they started walking towards the beach.

XXX

Whitebeard smiled as he watched his adoptive children, well in his eyes they were children, play with the sand making castles and other things he couldn't make out.

"Look, Thatch and I made a sand cake!" Haruta said proud of it.

"I made a messed up turtle." Izou said earning laughter from everyone. He then looked at Ace's 'creation'. "Look at yours. It looks like what you started with. A lump of sand."

"It is _not_ a lump of sand." Ace retorted. "It's a _mountain_ of sand. Huge difference."

"How exactly?"

"Easy. A lump is something weak and flabby. A mountain is something strong and sturdy."

"What if I kick it?" Thatch asked in a daring tone.

"What if I kick you?"

"What're you making, Marco?" Haruta asked looking over said person's shoulder. "That's not a sandcastle."

"It's supposed to be us five and Oyaji at our house." Marco answered as he finished.

"That's one messed up drawing." Ace said.

"You're one to talk with that lump of sand there."

"It's a mountain!"

"Lump." Thatch coughed into his hand making Ace glare at him.

Said person then smirked and whispered something to Izou. He also smirked and whispered the same thing to Haruta.

Marco overheard there whispering and decided to warn his first younger brother. He actually hoped it would benefit him later when he was forced to go in the water. "Thatch." Said person hummed in question as he doodled with the sand. "Run."

"From wh- Yipe!" Thatch yelped moving out of the way when Ace tried to grab him. "Hey, you're gonna ruin- Ah!" This time Izou and Haruta both jumped for him but ended up missing when Thatch quickly stood up and started running with the three of them chasing after him.

"Run, Thatch, ru~n!" Marco said just watching and laughing.

He then looked to see what Thatch drew and got annoyed when it was him drawn like a pineapple and the word 'Yoi' was written next to it three times as if the drawing was talking.

"It kind of looks like you, son."

Marco jumped a bit and turned around. "Oyaji!" He tried to sound annoyed but his scared jump-like tone said otherwise. "It looks nothing like me." He mumbled crossing his arms.

Whitebeard smiled and then spotted the drawing he guessed was the six of them and there home. "Who did this?"

Marco looked at the drawing again and was now embarrassed by it. "I did." He answered while avoiding eye contact. "It's cruddy, I know."

"It looks lovely, Marco."

This time Marco smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Three against one isn't fair!" They heard Thatch say.

Marco and Whitebeard looked to see Ace, Haruta and Izou covering Thatch with sand as he struggled to get out.

"This is what you get for making fun of my sand mountain." Ace said.

"It was just a lump of sand!"

"Your hair is a lump of sand."

"My hair is not a lump!" Thatch shouted suddenly breaking free of the sand like nothing and fire somehow appeared around him making Izou and Haruta flee.

"Uh, oh. Looks like Ace hit a nerve." Marco said watching as Thatch chased after Ace and managed to catch him and then went over to the pier and threw him in the water.

"Somebody get him." Thatch said calmly as if nothing happened and then walked over to Marco. "So when do you wanna go in?"

"… I think I'll wait a while longer." He answered not wanting to go in until he was sure Thatch was completely calm.

Luckily, Thatch just shrugged it off. "Alright then."

XXX

After another few minutes of playing with the sand, Haruta and Izou jumped from the pier into the water. Marco watched as Ace ran passed him cannonballing into the water and came up due to the life jacket he was wearing. If that thing worked on Ace it would work on him, right?

"You ready?" Thatch asked approaching from behind.

"No." Marco answered.

"Here, put this on." Thatch handed a life jacket to him who just looked at it. "It's a life jack…"

"I know what it is. I'm gonna look like an idiot wearing this."

"So? Ace is wearing one. There not just for smaller kids you know."

"I know but- Hey!" Thatch just shoved the jacket on Marco and made sure it was on right. "I feel weird." He said feeling uncomfortable. He then heard laughter from his left and looked at his siblings who were in the water. "Stop laughing!"

"Ignore them. Want me to push you in or are you gonna be a man and jump in yourself?"

"Hey, how come he gets a choice?" Ace asked annoyed remembering when Thatch just pushed him in the first time.

"Cuz _he_ didn't try to bury me in the sand unlike _some people_." Thatch said dramatically and then looked back at Marco. "So what will it be?"

"Just push him in!"

"Yeah!" Haruta agreed.

"Come on, Marco! Aren't you supposed to be the brave and mature one?" Izou teased.

"Go." Thatch lightly pushed Marco closer to the edge who flinched and stopped himself from moving.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Remember that time when I was locked in a room with that freakishly huge spider?"

"No."

"Yes you do cuz you did it. Anyway, being locked in a room with that… _Thing_, did not help at all."

"And your point is?"

"You could've done something safer instead of using force which is always an option." Thatch said threatening to take off the life jacket and throwing Marco in without it.

Marco got the message and hit his hand away. "Fine."

"I'm going in now. Cannonba~ll!" Thatch jumped in the water with a splash and came up seconds later. "See? Nothing to it."

"Easy for you to…"

Marco yelped as he was pushed off the pier and fell into the water.

XXX

A few minutes earlier…

Whitebeard watched as his children went over to the pier. Haruta and Izou were the first two in shortly followed by Ace who did a cannonball. He then saw Thatch approach Marco and they started talking. Whitebeard assumed he was telling Marco it was alright to go in. He chuckled when Thatch started shoving the life jacket on Marco who seemed to be protesting.

"Just push him in!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Marco! Aren't you supposed to be the brave and mature one?"

Thatch lightly pushed Marco closer to the edge who flinched and stopped himself from moving. Seconds later, Whitebeard assumed Thatch must've given up when he cannonballed into the water.

"_Looks like Marco might need some assistance."_ Whitebeard thought getting up from his spot and headed over to the pier.

"See? Nothing to it."

"Easy for you to…"

Whitebeard lightly pushed Marco off the pier making him yelp and fall into the water.

Back to now…

Marco came back up with a gasp to find everyone laughing at him and he looked to see who pushed him.

"Oyaji!"

"Sorry, son my hand slipped." Whitebeard said with a smile.

"You were sitting all the way over there!"

Whitebeard just laughed.

XXX

After a few hours of swimming, they decided to take a break and eat some Italian Ice. Izou sat on his beach towel when he suddenly fell right into a hole with a scream making everyone burst out laughing. Even Whitebeard laughed a bit.

"Where'd this hole come from?!" Izou said angrily standing up only to realize it was about his height and just stood there, dumbfounded. "… Get me out of here for I can kick Thatch's ass!"

"Why is the blame always on me?!" Thatch pouted. "It was Ace!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Just get me out!" Izou said again and was then helped by Haruta and Marco. Izou looked at Ace and Thatch with a harsh glare deciding who to blame. When he couldn't decide he looked at the two who helped him.

"Ace." They both said.

"What?!"

"Run."

Ace did just that as Izou chased after him yelling threats.

"It was you wasn't it, Thatch?" Haruta asked.

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

"It was actually me." Marco said smiling.

"You?!"

"Yes, me. What, I can't have fun with pranks to?"

"How'd you get the hole so deep?"

"Oyaji helped me."

Thatch's and Haruta's jaw dropped as they looked at there father figure who just smiled. He was about to speak when Izou came with another Italian Ice and just pushed Thatch over (who got annoyed but Izou ignored him) and sat down like nothing happened. Thatch, Haruta and Marco exchanged glances before looking at Izou.

"Where's Ace?" Haruta asked first.

Izou shrugged. "Possibly getting yelled at by the owner of the surfboard shop."

"What did you do?" asked Thatch.

"Ace might've… 'Tripped' and… 'Accidentally' crashed into the place."

"In other words, you got so angry that you caught him and threw him at the poor innocent surfboard shop." said Marco.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And I never want to see you at my shop again!" They heard the owner yell and looked to see Ace being literally thrown out of the shop.

"So how did it go?" Izou asked with a sly smile.

"You…!" Ace growled getting ready to chase him this time but Whitebeard stopped him.

"That's enough." He said in a firm tone. "It's getting late. We'll leave in an hour so take this time to have more fun and do whatever you want. However, no more fighting or pranks, _Thatch_."

"Huh?" Thatch said quickly turning away from a random cooler after he quickly closed it.

"Never mind."

XXX

"Let's see what the damage is." Marco said taking out a pen and paper.

"I got banned from the surfboard shop thanks to Izou." said Ace and Marco wrote it down.

"I smacked about ten guys trying to hit on me cuz they thought I was a girl." Izou added. "Although, three of them were girls. Heh. Whoops."

"Thatch and I got in trouble for making a moat around the lifeguards and covering with all blankets and just watched as they fell in it." Haruta said trying not to laugh.

"Which was hilarious." Thatch added.

Marco just sighed as he wrote everything down. At least this list wasn't as bad as the others. So far. They were just forgetting two things…

"I can't believe the bar charges so much for one drink." Whitebeard said annoyed.

They were now banned from the bar since said person started arguing with the owner about the prices for one drink. Marco wondered if there childness rubbed off on him sometimes. Then there was the best one.

"Don't forget we're banned from this beach." Thatch said smiling nervously.

"Right. So that's the fifth… Teenth. Beach we've been kicked out of." Marco sighed again. It usually ended up like this… Seventy percent of the time. And the reasons were almost all the same.

However, this time, _Thatch_, being the genius prankster that he is, decided it would be fun to fill up _every single_ cooler there was at the beach with some sort of harmless explosive and when they blew up, fake crabs came flying out of the coolers making everyone run around in chaos. How the heck did Thatch manage to do all that without being seen by anyone was beyond them all, including Whitebeard.

So of course, since Thatch, Ace and Haruta were laughing there asses off, everyone added two and two together and easily figured out it was Thatch after Ace and Haruta declared it wasn't themselves. An angry mob chased after him and they all left and were now sitting around in a different parking lot far away from the beach as possible.

The silence was broken by Thatch. "So are we going to another…"

"No!" They all said.

"Perhaps we should just get a pool." Whitebeard suggested.

"Ooh, can I put a shark in it?"

"NO!" Marco, Ace, Haruta and Izou shouted again.

"Alright, no need to yell." Thatch pouted.

"_A shark sounds cool."_ thought Whitebeard.

* * *

QAQ I finished a story! I _finally_ finished a story! And right now it's almost eleven-thirty and I'm tired! XD

**Thatch: "Go to sleep then."**

**Me: "That's exactly what I'm gonna do right after this. Sorry for the typos and all that jazz." *Yawns and makes my way to bed***

**Thatch: "Well, guess I have to do this for her."**

Review, please! ^3^


End file.
